


Bondage

by chimeradragon



Series: Gifts for Zel_Nonick4now [7]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeradragon/pseuds/chimeradragon
Summary: Yet another for Zel_Nonick4nowBased on: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567916/chapters/38820548
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Series: Gifts for Zel_Nonick4now [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283789
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	Bondage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zel_Nonick4now](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zel_Nonick4now/gifts).



Eddie's body shivered as he felt tendrils and tentacles holding his body, pulling him backward and exposing his front to the manifested form of Venom before him. He gasped as those tendrils kept his clothing on, but moved under his clothing to stimulate him. His nipples were hard and pebbled up, begging for attention as his hands were pulled up over his head, and his shirt was rucked up to allow the black goo to move over his stomach and follow the trail of dark hair from his navel to his rapidly hardening cock. 

"Fuck..." Eddie whimpered as he was pushed up the wall until his feet no longer touched, merely dangled inches above the wooden floor. His pupils were blown wide in arousal as a hand came up to cup his jaw and Venom's face was so close to his own. 

**"I know what we like,"** Venom promised, voice dark and smokey. It moved slowly over the human's body, keeping his hands pinned out to his sides and his legs trapped against the semi-formed body. Black tendrils moved over pale skin, tickling and enticing as they went. 

Eddie threw his head back, mouth slack, eyes half-lidded as he felt his breath escape him in what could have been a moan if he'd been a little more coherent to make an actual sound. His blood felt like it was on fire in the best way as he leaned into the contact, feeling his boxers pulled up slightly to allow more tendrils to trace over his skin which Venom purred behind him. 

**"Mine,"** Venom purred in their shared mind as it traced a finger down Eddie's cheek, claws careful and tender even as they prickled with the threat of tearing Eddie apart if he was unlucky. 

"Ours," Eddie agreed as he finally let his eyes fall shut while his mind drifted away with the euphoria that Venom would keep them safe. Everything else was just ... details. 

END


End file.
